Cerberus (Final Fantasy XV boss)
Cerberus is a boss in the Windows and Royal Editions of Final Fantasy XV. It replaces Behemoth King as the boss fought before entering the Citadel. The player gets story scenes with Cor Leonis during this battle if they did the sidequests offered at the Kingsglaive Base Camp before defeating it. The player can pick up Trihead Heart from the ground after felling it. Cerberus is a daemonic "guard dog" belonging to Ardyn Izunia who has set it to guard the entrance to the Citadel. The party finds it sleeping outside the Citadel, and it attacks as it rouses. Defeating it earns the Tri-Headed Triumph trophy/achievement. It also appears as a boss in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades. Bestiary :A three-headed daemon feared throughout Niflheim. Although famously ferocious and seemingly impossible to tame, the imperial army nevertheless set out to capture and control the canine. The magitek infantry ultimately succeeded in suppressing Cerberus, but not before the beast wrought death and destruction upon the military and citizenry alike. :Size: 140.58 ft. Weight: 596.32 t Stats Battle Unlike most boss battles, the player can flee from Cerberus's first battle phase. It is weak to greatswords, shields, ice and light, and resists lightning and is immune to fire. Cerberus is a colossal fire-breathing beast that runs around the battlefield at speed, pounces on the party, and climbs the gates of the Citadel to dive upon its prey. It ejects balls of magma that hit long distance targets. It can shoot the magma balls while in midair. The player can point-warp to the gate posts and the crane around the junction. After depleting its HP the first time, the player gets a cut scene and the second phase of the battle begins, Cerberus again at full HP, its body now aflame. The battle arena is now surrounded by flames and the player can no longer flee. If the player completed the sidequests at the base camp, Cor will join as a guest for the second phase. If the player warp-strikes it when Cerberus is about to climb the gate, Noctis grabs onto one of the beast's heads, and a scripted sequence plays out where Noctis attacks the heads until Cerberus shakes the player into the air, from where they can warp to avoid falling. Parrying its bite gives a sequence where Noctis uses the Cerberus's snout to leap into the air and descend upon it. When vulnerable, Cerberus falls onto its side and is unable to attack for a time. Strategy The party can call upon Umbra in a break room and return to the open world to replenish food buffs if the buffs from the "last supper" have run out. Foods that give Flameproof protect against fire attacks, and Resistant makes the party immune to all elements (obtained by eating at Galdin Quay). The Thermal Suit attire makes the wearer invulnerable to fire, but is only available after the player has defeated the final boss. The free DLC attire, King's Knight Tee, gives +25% resistance to fire, ice and lightning, and the player can stack it with accessories. Ignis advises the player to attack Cerberus while it is in midair to stop it from pouncing about. Attacking its hindlegs triggers blindside-strikes and blindside links with party members. As the battle arena is full of warp-points the player can repeatedly warp-strike the Cerberus, and then point-warp away to avoid damage and to restore MP. Ignis's Enhancement bestows Noctis's weapon with an element Cerberus is weak to. Prompto's Piercer can be used to debuff it. Ice-elemental elemancy is powerful. Musical themes The boss battle is accompanied by unique boss music. The boss music has two phases, corresponding to Cerberus's two battle phases. Gallery Cerberus-Boss-FFXV-RE.jpg Cerberus boss in FFXVRE.png Cerberus jump from FFXVRE.png Cerberus magma breath from FFXVRE.png ru:Цербер (босс Final Fantasy XV) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XV